


Make Me

by kookykoi



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Deadpool, F/M, Fluff, wade wilson deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Wade wants his toenails painted and who are you to deny him?





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just little bit of fluff to brighten your Monday!
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Your shoulders are hunched and your brow is furrowed. The tip of your tongue is even sticking out the side of your mouth. You haven’t concentrated this hard in a long time, not even at work. 

“You done?” Wade asks. He wiggles his toes which causes you to curse. His foot is currently resting on your thigh, with him sat on the couch and you sat on the floor.

“No. Patience is a virtue,” you snap back at him.

“Never said I was virtuous, babe.” His big toe wiggles, causing the rest of his foot to move. 

You let out an annoyed grunt as you sit back. In your hand is the wand of nail polish brush, neon pink coating the bristles. You narrow your eyes at Wade. “If you want this done properly, you will not only have to be patient but you will have to be still too.”

Wade grins back at you. “What’s in it for me?”

“What’s in it- Really? You’re the one who wanted his toenails painted!”

Wade’s head is thrown backwards as he barks out several laughs in a row. “You’re adorable when you’re pissed off.”

“Listen, you either let me finish this or I leave you with half-done toenails and you can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Wade’s grin melts into an exaggerated pout. “You wouldn't! Not the couch!”

“I mean it, Wilson.”

It’s Wade’s turn to frown as he tries to contain his energy long enough for you to finish the job. You lean over his toes again and resume your work. 

You’re on the next to last toe when Wade’s leg starts to waver.

“Nearly there,” you tell him softly.

“That’s what she said.”

Despite yourself, you let out a snort of laughter from your nostrils. Using the hand not holding the nail polish brush, you clap your mouth and nose shut to prevent any more snorting noises from escaping.

Wade pulls his leg back and puts his foot on the floor. He leans in close to you and cups both sides of your face with his hands. “You’re even more adorable when you laugh like that,” he tells you.

“Shut up,” you say as your hand drops away from your face.

“Make me,” Wade says in a challenge.

You can’t help but grin at him before you press your lips against his in a heated kiss. The nail polish is forgotten as Wade pulls you up to sit in his lap, his arms around you, his lips in sync with yours.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine realised there is a need for more Wade x Reader fics. I'm going to try and write some more, probably in this kind of vein, so if you like it please leave kudos and comments to motivate me!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
